<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harvey Girls Wallpaper by sarahgirl1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483071">Harvey Girls Wallpaper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998'>sarahgirl1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Happy Tree Friends, Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cell Phones, Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Money</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lumpy makes the right decision when he downloads a smartphone wallpaper of the Harvey Girls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harvey Girls Wallpaper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lovely day in the forest where the Happy Tree Friends lived, and Lumpy was browsing the app store on his phone. Aside from the many apps that were available for purchase or download, he also saw a section that was labeled "Wallpapers." Out of curiosity, he tapped it.</p><p>There were a variety of different wallpapers available for purchase, and many of them consisted of different patterns or pictures. After looking through a few of them, an idea came to Lumpy.</p><p>"What if there are wallpapers based on Harvey Street Kids...?" Lumpy wondered to himself.</p><p>He went over to the search bar, and typed in the name of his favorite show, Harvey Street Kids. Then he clicked the little magnifying glass next to the bar, and the results came up. The first wallpaper he saw was of his three favorite characters - Dot, Audrey, and Lotta, from left to right - standing on Harvey Street with the logo at the very top. It was the logo for Harvey Girls Forever, but it was still Harvey Street Kids.</p><p>"Aww..." Lumpy said as he smiled in adoration. "This wallpaper is really cute. I wonder how much it costs."</p><p>He tapped the wallpaper, causing some info about it to appear. The wallpaper had been rated 4 and a half stars based on a few hundred ratings, and downloading it would cost 60 dollars. Lumpy thought for a moment about this.</p><p>"How much money do I have?" He minimized the app store, and then opened up his online money account. His eyes widened in surprise, disbelief and happiness when he saw just how much he had in his balance. "Three hundred and sixty dollars!"</p><p>After he'd reacted, Lumpy remembered that he'd been working as hard as he could for the last three weeks. He could definitely afford the wallpaper he wanted - but the real question was whether or not he should.</p><p>He went back to the app store and read the description on the wallpaper. It had a comment mentioning that having the wallpaper as your own would be "the perfect way to show your friends how much you love the Harvey Girls." But at the end of the description, Lumpy found a fun fact that he read aloud.</p><p>"Every time you purchase this wallpaper, half of your sixty dollars will go straight to Audrey, Dot and Lotta themselves!"</p><p>"Wow!" Lumpy said. He couldn't believe what he'd read. He knew what he had to do. "That does it, I'm buying this wallpaper and giving those girls the money they need!"</p><p>So he swiped his way up to the purchase button, and pressed it. A message asking whether or not he really wanted to buy it appeared, and he selected "Yes." After a bit of loading, another message appeared: "Wallpaper purchased. You now have $300 left in your money account."</p><p>Lumpy smiled, and then went into his Wallpapers app. He selected the Harvey Girls wallpaper he'd just bought and set it as his current wallpaper.</p><p>"Boy, does this look good. I can't wait to show it to my friends!" said Lumpy.</p><p>He then got up from his bed, walked out of his bedroom and headed out of his house. He made his way to the park, admiring the clouds in the sky and the flowers blooming out of the ground as he did so.</p><p>When he got to the park, he saw that two of his friends, Sniffles and Giggles, were having a conversation on a bench. Lumpy couldn't make out what they were talking about, but he decided to meet up with them. When Sniffles saw him approaching, he smiled and greeted him.</p><p>"Oh, hi, Lumpy!"</p><p>"Hi, Lumpy!" Giggles replied.</p><p>"Hey, guys," said Lumpy. "Can I show you something cute I just bought on my phone?"</p><p>"Of course you can," Sniffles said with a smile, and Giggles nodded to agree with him.</p><p>Lumpy pulled out his phone and switched the screen on with the push of a button. The first thing Sniffles and Giggles saw was a cute picture of Dot, Audrey and Lotta; a picture that made their eyes sparkle in adoration.</p><p>"Awww!" said Giggles.</p><p>"That's so cute, Lumpy!" said Sniffles.</p><p>"It sure is," Lumpy agreed. "I'm glad I decided to buy it as soon as I saw it."</p><p>"And apparently..." Lumpy didn't know if his friends would believe what he was going to say next, "...every time someone buys this wallpaper, half of the money they spend goes straight to the Harvey Girls."</p><p>"Really?" Indeed, Giggles couldn't believe it, but she was happy to have heard it. "That's really interesting!"</p><p>"Indeed. By the way, how much did you have to spend to buy it?" Sniffles wanted to know.</p><p>"About sixty dollars," Lumpy replied.</p><p>Sniffles did the math in his head. "Half of sixty is thirty, and thirty divided by three is ten... That must mean by downloading the wallpaper, you gave ten dollars to Audrey, Dot and Lotta each!"</p><p>Lumpy smiled. "Cool!"</p><p>"You know, it is," Giggles agreed. "That must mean, if we all decide to buy this wallpaper and any others with the Harvey Girls, we'll be able to send them more money in the process!"</p><p>"Yeah. They could sure use the money," Lumpy stated.</p><p>"When I get home today, I'll check my balance and see if I can afford this wallpaper for myself," said Sniffles.</p><p>"Me too!" said Giggles. "And who knows? Maybe the other Tree Friends will decide to buy one of these, too!"</p><p>"Gee, I hope so," Lumpy replied. "But I don't want to feel like I'm forcing them to buy it; I'd rather they find out on their own."</p><p>"Don't worry, Lumpy, we know you'd never force any of us to do anything," Sniffles said, which made Lumpy feel a bit better. "But we'll see."</p><p>Lumpy nodded in understanding. As he tried to think of something else to talk about now that his and their friends' conversation was done, a thought came to him.</p><p>"I wonder if the Harvey Girls really will receive my money..."</p><p>Meanwhile, on Harvey Street, Audrey, Dot and Lotta were playing tag outside. They stopped, however, when they saw a mail truck pulling into the neighborhood.</p><p>"Oh, look! It's the mail truck!" said Dot.</p><p>"I knew that," Audrey joked.</p><p>"You think it has something special to deliver us?" Lotta asked.</p><p>The driver of the mail truck - who was also the mailman - stepped out of the car door, then each placed a letter in Audrey, Dot and Lotta's mailboxes. The girls all got to see this, and their eyes widened in excitement.</p><p>"We've got mail! Let's check it out!" said Audrey.</p><p>The three of them ran over to their mailboxes once the mailman had walked away from them. They pulled the door open and each pulled out an envelope. The one Audrey had in her hand had her name on it, and the same was for Dot and Lotta. They opened them up and looked at the letters inside.</p><p>They weren't letters; they were checks for ten dollars.</p><p>"YYYES!" Audrey cheered.</p><p>"Oh, wonderful!" Dot said in joy.</p><p>"Goody~!" said Lotta.</p><p>"Dot, Lotta!" Audrey ran over to Dot and Lotta, showing them her check. "I just got a check for ten dollars from that app store!"</p><p>"Me too," Lotta said with a big smile on her face.</p><p>"So did I," Dot replied. "That means one more person has bought that wallpaper we agreed to star in!"</p><p>"Gee, I wonder who it was," Lotta replied.</p><p>"I don't think it matters who it was," Audrey told her, "but what does matter is that we're all ten dollars richer! We should totally star in more wallpapers sometime so we can make even more money!"</p><p>"That is an excellent idea," Dot agreed. "Let's contact the app store when we get the chance!"</p><p>"Yeah!" Audrey and Lotta replied, and then they all shared a high-five.</p><p>None of them could wait until their parents agreed to take them to the bank so they could all cash their checks in. Because as Lumpy and his friends had said, they could surely use every dollar that each purchase of their wallpaper would earn them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>